


Castle Boyfriends

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: 69, CASTLE BOYFRIENDS, Cameras, Humilation Kink, Jealousy, Kai cries, Kai crying kink, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Slight Bondage, Swearing, Voyeurism, Yaoi on Ice, bras, dub con, harsh treatment, lacey knickers, like one drop, much plot anyway, not really but just in case, slight blood tw?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: A collection of horny nights between the new couple Robert and Kai, following their first night during my fic Tender.Each chapter will be random stand alone chapter nights with much porn and little plot. (well that's the plan anyway)---A big thanks to Still-Beyblade-Obsessed for inspiring this spin off!





	1. Night one: Sixty Nine.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some notes on the Tender universe:  
> I’ve got a few ideas for future stories, it doesn’t matter so much for this horny story but I’ve decided along with the help of Still-Beyblade-Obsessed (lol blame her not me) ((I’m joking always blame me.)) that Kai speaks Russian and German and that in this story both Robert and him are speaking German rather than Japanese/English or whatever you like to assume the shows neutral language is.
> 
> I know I know, clearly there IS a neutral language in canon, but hear me out for two reasons: they are very well educated boyos, with a combination of manga/anime lore Kai speaks at least Japanese, Russian and English (goes to boarding school in england) it's not a stretch to think he speaks German or perhaps in your head you can change the boarding school to one in Germany. Plus Old German Sausage fingers is very cultured and well bred. wot ho.  
> Number two: I need it this way for my future story to be less confusing so just go with it!
> 
> I always imagine 'da boys' as being well into their twenties in my fics, but in a weird AU where everything is mostly the same storywise including Robert’s wearing those massive shoulder pads and Kai with his mum jeans (mom pants) and lethal looking arm guards.
> 
> And not that it matters but in this particular story I’m personally imagining them with their G-Rev outfits.

Kai walked alongside Robert down the lengthy castle corridors attempting to keep up with his boyfriends pace, having shorter legs wasn’t helping. 

The two looked an odd couple enough as it was, their height difference and impeccable posture.  
Both spoiled brats with more money than they knew what to do with. The main difference seemed to be that one stuck around long enough to bother learning his manners and family history while the other snuck out of tutoring sessions to smoke.

He managed to catch up and gazed up at his boyfriends cold stern face. He’d never seen him like this before, and he was uncharacteristically avoiding eye contact.

Suddenly Gustav appeared. “Master Johnny and his friend have now left via the helipad sir.”

Robert nodded and carried on walking, his concerned lover followed. 

There was another long awkward silence as Robert practically stomped his way up the staircase, Kai trailed behind him huffing.

“Will you slow down! What is up with you tonight?!”

He didn’t even look back.

“You want me to leave, Rob?”

Finally he spoke. “Do whatever you desire Master Hiwatari, I don’t own you.”

The short blader raised an eyebrow and followed as he turned the corner at the top of the staircase. He ran to stand by his side gripping his arm. His boyfriend stopped irritably as he looked up at him. 

“You’re jealous!!” He exclaimed. 

Robert shrugged the insistent hand off his elbow and carried on heading towards his bedroom.

Kai smirked watching him. “I knew it!”

He stalked behind the stroppy German mocking him. “Who knew all it took was a few new stories from an old fuck toy! You’re an absolute softie!”

Robert whipped around, clearly attempting to keep his dignity but pink in the face from the effort.

“Get rid of that ridiculous business card.”

Kai scoffed with his arms folded against his chest.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about hun...”

“Cease it.” He snapped back. “I saw him slip you his number. Rid of it now.”

He slipped his hand deep into his purple pocket and received the small glossy black card with the mans contact details and flipped it between two fingers.

“Why don’t you come and get it?” He tilted his head tauntingly, knowing full well that Robert’s dignity would never allow for him to play fight for a card.

Master Jürgens turned on his heel and walked off. 

His boyfriend frowned watching him leave, he finally (and guiltily) understood a little of how the bladebreakers felt from years of dealing with him as captain.

He jogged and caught up with him before he entered their bedroom, grabbing his wrist again trying to make him look him in the eye.

“Hadn’t heard THOSE stories before had you? Feeling intimidated Jürgens?”

Robert twisted his arm, swinging it backwards to force the strong grip off his wrist and stomped away into their room.

Kai scoffed, thoroughly enjoying the subtle tantrum on display from the proud man. He followed the German into their bedroom and watched him remove his leather jacket, the man ran a irritated hand through his hair, it looked like he was battling his mind again.

His boyfriend leaned against the doorway; his muscly arms crossed, his eyes closed and smirking as he talked.

“I have to admit, that guy brought up a few… amusing memories I’d completely forgotten about. Nice to be reminded since I sure as hell can’t remember half the perverted shit I’ve done in that Mansion.”

He got no reply so carried on. “...Still I didn’t think one man’s stories would bother you so much, Figured my sluttiness was the reason you wanted to own my ass in the first place, hun.”

The Master of the castle clenched his fist and turned to face the smug man in his doorway - his eyes burning.

Kai opened an eye at the footsteps approaching him, his arms loosening and gasped as Robert grabbed him by a fistful of his shirt and thrust him against the wall and slammed the door dangerously close to his face.

“About time…” He licked his lips looking up at his man.  
“Shut up.” Robert slammed his lips against Kai’s gripping handfuls of his messy blue hair and grunting as Kai tried to get his breath back.

The Germans body pushed his badly behaved boyfriend against the wall, his grip lifting the more slender man off the ground. The Bladebreakers captain swung his arms around his neck giving into the brute force, trying to catch his breath between abrasive lustful kisses.

“Rob!” He moaned when the assault on his mouth abruptly halted. He panted and felt his own erection grow against the man’s stomach. 

“You’re horny too…” He panted loudly with a heaving chest. “Let me deal with it!”

Master Jürgens loosened his death grip from Kais ruined shirt and let his boots slide back down  
to the ground.  
The fiery bladers nails dragged down his sturdy jean fabric as he slid down onto his knees.

The bigger guy licked his lips and leaned against the wall as he felt his zip open and his stiffened cock slide into the hot wet mouth he had been enjoying. Finally the brat was being obedient. 

He closed his eyes grunting and hissing at the tight squeezes and rapid licks from the expert slut on the ground. Kai’s greedy hands were cupping, tugging his balls and trying to pull away his trouser fabric for better access. 

Robert thrust his lovers head against the wall and bit hard into the flesh of his own arm and the whores mouth continued its relentless devouring.

“Kai give me your leg.” 

The Hiwatari harlot opened his eyes, tears dampening his lashes once more. 

He let the large cock leave his mouth to speak. “My leg?!” 

The look on Roberts face; the glare in his eyes told him not to question him further. He noticed a small droplet of blood drip down his boyfriends arm in quiet horror and lifted a shaking knee.

“Rob…” 

His Master grabbed his leg and Kai lost his stability, bruising his arms and was painfully twisted onto his side. The strong guy bent down briefly to hold onto both of his ankles and grunted loudly as he lifted the body up in the air.

Kai let out a scream from the shock of being suddenly held upsidedown and felt his legs stutter as Roberts tight grip held him up between the underside of his knees. His eyes were wide with fright until he felt his zip being pulled up (down?) and Robert’s teeth rip aside the silky underwear hiding beneath. 

His thudding heart pulsed through his body as he felt his Master’s mouth take in his erection, his hot hands sliding down his thighs to grip his ass, pushing him firmly against the wall.

Kai’s shaking hands grabbed behind the thighs in front of him and strained trying to catch the wet upsidedown cock in his own mouth: Robert let out another grunt as adjusted their position until he could take it completely in his throat and he continued sucking the harlots cock himself.

They both hungrily licked and sucked at each others genitals, the Phoenix blader occasionally stopping to gasp a mouthful of air into his lungs, his hands gripping the trouser fabric and his fingers slid to grope German ass. Griffolyon's master was deep in concentration mode, working his expertly trained tongue and grunting irritably whenever his boyfriend jerked under his grip.

The harlot quickly came in Roberts hungry mouth, he swallowed and let the exhausted cock fall from his wet lips, focusing his energy on thrusting his lovers mouth angrily.

The wet gagging noises and whines from his throat were certainly helping his situation, Master Jürgens loosened one hand to viciously pull off the sluts purple trousers from his legs, the knickers tangled up alongside it and threw it aggressively at the floor. He licked his lips at the sight of the now fully exposed genitals in his face and dug his nails into the soft ass flesh.

He sunk his teeth into as much buttcheek he could reach, his boyfriend whined through the thick flesh in his mouth. Satisfied with the sound effects, Robert let Kais knees fall over his shoulders and sunk his mouth into the hole, his hands on either side of the man's waist.

Tears of over stimulation and pleasure rolled down the Hiwatari Harlot’s cheeks and splashed on the hard polished wooden floor beside Master Jürgens boots.

He felt the bigger guy tense around him all of a sudden and his eyes widened from the shock of a large load of cum squirting down his throat. The shock and weird angle causing him to choke and splutter, although it still took minutes until Robert finished orgasming. He held him up several moments longer assaulting his ass with his tongue before letting go off his body.

Kai swore loudly as his sweaty shaking body fell roughly onto the hard floor, he wiped away the tears and dribbling cum from his mouth and rubbed his aching body.

His heartbeat was pounding through his ears, he blinked up at his lover, panting heavily.

The German stepped towards the discarded clothing, he crouched down and removed the black card from his purple pocket.

Kai’s body was too fatigued to move an inch as he watched the card rip in half and heard the quiet clank of the two discarded pieces as they fell against the polished floor. Robert strut away towards the bathroom door. 

“And stop calling me hun. I’m not your girlfriend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!! Turn that horror soundtrack off. Respect thy mother.
> 
> Okay Kai has been away for maybe a fortnight (US readers that means two weeks) they're just being drama queens because I guess they're in the honeymoon phase of the relationship. 
> 
> Sorry this one isn't as funny as I normally like them, not 100% happy with the descriptions/dialogue its a bit inconsistent. But life's too short, this isn't a classroom and shit son I dunno who tf you think I am if you were expecting competency. Now go brush your teeth.

“So, how was your trip to China?”

Kai froze in his tracks and stared with disbelief up at his man. The pair stood right outside their bedroom now. Robert halted when he sensed the heavy gaze and turned around looking down at the shorter man, his eyes searched the expression on his face and then his body.

“We both know you could care less how my ‘trip’ went.”

He scoffed in reply. “Just keeping up appearances.”

Kai pushed him out the way to check out what he was in for this time. He noticed there was moody lighting but other than that all he saw was a long thin mirror dragged to the side of the bed. That was it. No ropes. No toys. No whips. No suspicious package on the desk. No petrified servant boys or giggling maids.

He stomped his way around their bed to check the closet. He appeared to resemble a short angry wife searching for evidence of her husbands cheating. Actually he found nothing out of the ordinary and stomped off in the opposite direction to check the bathroom. Kai didn’t consider new towels and bathmats suspicious enough.

Finally he confronted his boyfriend, squinting at him. The camera must have been hanging from the back of the door because it was now around his neck. 

Robert was looking highly amused by the unwarranted inspection. 

“Why do I get the feeling this is going to be SO much more perverted than last time?” 

“I regret I haven’t a clue how your mind works detective, now behave yourself and sit on the desk.”

He got up to his face, arms crossed glaring at him as though he were an opponent. “No knives.”

“No knives.” Robert agreed.

Kai grabbed his chin down viciously to look him in the eyes. His heart was thudding in his chest looking into his boyfriend’s eyes after so long apart.

“I got you a present.” 

“And I suppose I should say ‘Thank you?’” He didn’t break eye contact or so much as blink.

“Yes, it’s that weird tea you like. It's in the kitchen.”

His intense boyfriend grabbed his wrist and removed its grip from his chin with ease. 

“Now if you’ve satisfied your urge to mess around I’ll ask you again. Go sit on the desk.” 

He immediately turned to lift himself on the large mahogany desk, his legs too short for his feet to touch the floor. 

He stared impatiently at the expressionless man watching him. “What?”

“This is your sincerest attempt to look alluring? How about you pretend I’m your boyfriend and not another booty call.”

Kai scoffed. “Booty call? I see someones been practising his slang.”

“Hiwatari. You have no idea the lengths I’ve taken in effort to comprehend a word you say in the bedroom.”

He stared at the camera around the man’s neck and sighed heavily. “You’re not gonna do anything until you get your pin up posters are you?”

“Clever boy. Now try and impress me.”

He felt his face heat up. He wouldn’t have taken that shit from anyone before, but no one besides Robert would dare demand he “impress” them.   
He blinked away his insecurity and pulled an inch of his scarf down with a finger, tilting his shoulders and head back to expose his neck in what he hoped was sexy enough for the perverts liking. 

Robert smirked and set up his camera. “Put your knee up. That’s it.”

He took a few shots, smiling at them before putting the camera on the chair. 

“Ah, that was positively atrocious. Thank you.” He walked towards him and held his hips between the open legs placing a firm hand on each thigh.

His partner pulled his scarf off and flung it away. 

“Why does it seem more creepy that you wanted a photo of me fully dressed.” He reached out and grabbed his shirt with both hands. 

His boyfriend considered replying but instead chose to respond to his body language: he wrapped his hands around his exposed neck and waist and kissed him deeply. The smaller blader gasped at the warm hands and lips and closed his eyes enjoying the moment.

Robert pulled his lips away and rubbed the wide open thighs inviting him in with their growing heat. 

“If you were anticipating this bra would be a surprise then I regret to inform that you did a rather poor job of concealing it.” He said with a low voice.

Kai wrapped his arms around his neck and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the body pressed up against his.

“Tsk, such an amateur… and I assume you purchased a matching pair of knickers.” He pushed the button between his fingers and slid a hand inside, shoving away the purple trouser fabric. His eyes widened and pushed up Kai’s shirt to get a good look at the regretful choices his lover had made.

The bladebreakers two timing captain hid his face behind layers of shirt. He still wasn’t entirely comfortable admitting his feelings. There was an awkward silence as he let Robert get a good peek at his underwear. He had never before bought a gift for anyone else, he lied about the tea that was from Ray. The fact that the bra set was technically also ‘for him’ did little to calm his nerves as he dressed himself on the plane to Germany. 

“You enjoyed dressing me up like a girl that time before…. Our first time.”

“Hm, I had almost forgotten.” He let go of his shirt then held his chin and studied his eyes.“I’m disgusted by the sentimentality you’ve cultivated towards me.”

“Maybe dating was a mistake.” He teased flushing with the anxiety that comes with being openly vulnerable with someone. (Or in his case: anyone) 

“Perhaps.” He slid his hand into the Hello Kitty underwear and wrapped his fingers around his growing erection, feeling the warmth that was brewing there. “A terrible mistake.” 

His fiery boyfriend sighed into the pleasure but as it picked up pace his eyes shot open. “Wait here? No stop!! I want to do this together!”

“You’re awfully sensitive today” He dragged his tongue up his exposed neck. “You haven’t touched yourself for days, have you?”

“Stop! Take me to the bed Jurgens! I don’t want to waste it!”

“A waste? Ah we wouldn’t want that would we…” He continued picking up pace, his grip tightening with years of experience.

“Please!!” Kai pleaded and felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. “I want to cum with you inside!” He sobbed pathetically, willing his body to resist the pleasure.   
This was not how he was hoping tonight would go. Although it rarely did go as he planned.

“You saved all this seed, you did this for me, didn't you?”

He knew it was pointless to resist when Robert wanted his own way but he protested anyway, whining and trying to push his shoulders away.

“Let me take it all off” He panted heavily.

Robert smirked devilishly. “Your clothing should be the least of your concerns Hiwatari.”  
He smiled watching the tears roll openly down his boyfriends cheeks. 

Kai gasped and threw his head back as he came hard through Roberts hand. His fingers digging into Roberts shoulders as his body shook. Cum splattered all over his shirt, his cheeks and hair and dribbled onto the Hello Kitty knickers.

The German carefully removed his hand and picked up the camera.

His free hand removed Kais clutching hands and placed them on the desk. He used a finger to push a piece of fringe away from his damp eyes. 

“Look at me Hiwatari.”

His lover looked up from his sweaty heaving chest with wet eyelashes. His post orgasm mind took a few seconds to realise what was happening. His cheeks flushed furiously.

“Pervert.” He hissed through gritted teeth.

Robert raised his eyebrows as he flicked through the photos saved on the digital camera with satisfaction. He turned to give Kai a smug look and removed the strap from his neck.

“Good job darling, Enrique is going to simply adore these!”

Kai pushed away his sticky jacket and shirt and used the dryer parts to wipe his wet face. He glared at him.

“Enrique…?” 

The taller guy sat on the desk next to him with ease, his feet didn’t leave the floor. He showed him the photos he had taken.

“He left his camera here, what an amusing mistake to leave it unattended within my sights!”

Kai held the camera and tapped through the previous photos. He was right it was Enriques camera. There were photos of his trip to France and then Oliver and Robert playing Badminton, a few obnoxious selfies and then a provocative photo of himself with moody lighting. 

He smirked at Rob. “You’re vile.”

His lover raised an eyebrow barely containing another satisfied grin.

“Perhaps it will teach him to be more careful with his possessions next time.” He wiped some cum out of the fluffy blue hair between his fingers and wrapped his arm around his sweaty waist.

“Speaking of possessions…” He held Kai’s neck and kissed his lips, they tasted of tears and cum. 

“I’m not your possession.” He protested between kisses.  
Robert pushed a hand through the back of his thick black hair. “Whoever said I meant you.”

Kai sighed happily into the kiss as he felt his large cool hands rub his partially naked back. He gently pushed his body down onto the large mahogany desk and climbed on top to continue their kissing.

He closed his eyes feeling the weight and warmth of his thighs and chest above him. He felt his hands search around his body as if he wanted to memorise every inch. 

“Touch me Rob” He whispered after wrapping his arms around his neck. “Don’t disobey me.”

“When have I ever disobeyed you” He whispered in return. 

The Majestic captain leaned his forehead against his and dug a hand deep into his underwear. He intently examined his facial expression - not wanting to miss a second as he slipped a finger inside.

His lips parted as he saw Kai rock his head back in a smooth motion and his eyelashes flutter shut. The disheveled man let out deep breaths of both pleasure and concentration as he lay against the hard desk. He was undeniably beautiful. 

“I missed this.” Robert muttered quietly, feeling his own cheeks flush at his own ridiculous sentimentality.

“...So plient, so unresistant to my touch, when did you grow to trust so easily.” He mused as he easily accepted another finger. 

The Germans gaze darted about the sight in front of him, an absolute snack laying there ready to be devoured and pondered whether he should take another photo. But somehow the idea of sharing such an intimate scene made him feel jealous and protective. That was certainly a first.

“How can one look both dignified and immoral at once.” He dragged his free hand clawing his nails gently down the mans sculpted chest.

Kai blinked his eyes open at the babbling mess above him.

“You slut.” Robert kissed him angrily.

His lover smirked into the kiss, enjoying fingers and tongue inside him for a long moment. “I missed you too Rob.”

The man wiped his wet lips after another passionate kiss and got his breath back while removing his fingers mindfully. Kai whined at the loss but then felt hands slip under his armpits and took the hint: wrapping his arms around his shoulders to let himself be lifted and dragged to the bed.

The Majestic captain never exactly placed him down gently on the bed, and if he did Kai knew he wasn’t happy. He grunted as he was slammed onto the soft sheets and tried to sit up straight but the hand on his chest pushed him back as his man straddled him, pinning his hips down. 

In the process of being carried he had lost his purple trousers. Gustav had taken care of his boots as the young man eventually gave in and took them off before heading upstairs.

Now he lay before his lover wearing only his socks and the tacky Hello Kitty underwear that Robert wasn’t entirely sure were picked in attempt to look cute or were chosen to mock him. Still the idea of the intimidating world famous man buying them was somewhat endearing.

He’d let him wear them for now he decided. He adjusted his position as Kai stretched out on the bed and resumed the fingering. 

 

\----

 

The blue haired man watched himself in the mirror as he slid his body up and down on his boyfriends lap. His back to him but he could see his face in the mirror, his face was scrunched and flushed red. 

Sweat dripped down his face and his hair was soaked, they had been at it for what seemed to him like a least an hour now. Neither had discussed it but it seemed they both hadn’t wanted this night to end, having spent too many apart recently. He wondered how long his man could last, he looked exhausted biting his lip, throwing his head back with shut eyes. 

‘Although he has been doing most of the work so far.’ He thought and put more effort into his grinding. The knickers were long gone. He watched his erection bounce and heard his lovers grunts and moans of appreciation behind him.

“Rob does it feel good? Rob?!”

He saw him open his eyes and meet his gaze in the mirror, his long legs over the side of the bed so they could get as close to it as possible. He saw the man push the sweat through his hair and sighed before slipping a hand onto the remaining item of clothing on his chest. His other hand steadied and supported him against the bed.

“Don’t be so needy, you know it does.” He panted in a low tired voice. 

“You know how you make me feel, and you know how much I missed this.” He shot his intense gaze through the mirror at him and kissed his clammy neck. His fingers slipped under the bra between his nipples. 

“Don’t break it I got it for you.” He pleaded quietly.

Robs tired eyes blinked back at him. “...Fine” he unhooked it from the back and let it slide down, the rapid motions assisting its fall.

 

\---

 

The moon shone through the bathroom window as Kai showered, he washed away the cum and sweat from his body and his hair, sighing happily to himself.

When he returned to the room Robert was completely passed out. He approached him, placing a hand on his back and calling his name to see if he would respond. He didn’t. Kai couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for exhausting the man so hard.

He quietly walked towards Roberts closet and searched through the underwear drawer searching for something appropriate. He knew he would own at least one pair of ladies underwear, whether it belonged to him or someone else was a question for another time. He felt lace brush against his fingertips and smirked as he removed a black lacy thong. 

It was perfect.

He reached the bed once more and carefully stretched the fabric between his fingers, dressing the unconscious man as carefully and quietly as he could.

It actually suited him nicely and it seemed an almost perfect size, Robert groaned in his sleep as Kai used the covers to roll his large body onto his back.

He smiled when he heard him mutter his name and sleepily jerk his leg in response to being moved. 

“Now… where’s that camera.” He grinned.


End file.
